1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document feeder which can convey a document and enable image reading in order to form an image with an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine, a printer, a facsimile apparatus, a multifunctional machine having a plurality of these functions, or a printing machine, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some document feeder provided to such a digital image forming apparatus, documents placed on the sheet feed tray are separated one by one and conveyed by a document convey section. The documents can then be read by a reading section.
In this document feeder, as shown in FIG. 12, a slit glass plate 101 is arranged in a reading section 100. A reading guide member 102 is arranged at a position opposing the slit glass plate 101. A convey path is formed by a distance 1b3 between the slit glass plate 101 and reading guide member 102. A document conveyed through this convey path is read.
With this arrangement, when a document d which has been clamped by both a pair of pre-reading convey rollers 110 and a pair of post-reading convey rollers 111 passes through the pre-reading convey rollers 110 and is clamped by only the post-reading convey rollers 111, it sometimes flaps in the convey path. This causes fluctuations in convey speed to form a defective image.